custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Błąd Mazeki
| Miejsce akcji= | Autorzy= | Długość=8}} Cz.1:"Kryształ" Mazeka i Kraatokadermis znajdują w skale na Karda-nui kryształ. - To jak? - spytał Kraatokadermis. - Bierzemy ten kryształ czy idziemy? - Opcja pierwsza. - odpowiedział Mazeka. - No. - powiedział Kraatokadermis. - To zróbmy to szybko. Nie chce tu stać i zmienić się z tego powodu w skałę taką w jakiej jets ten kryształ. Mazeka wyjął kryształ, a potem razem z Kraatokadermisem wsiadł na Przemierzacz Bagienny. Gdy dotarli na Ka-nui spotkali się z Toa w ich kwaterze. - To jest kryształ Protodermis. - powiedział Toa Leskovikk - I to nietypowy. - dodał Toa Electrix. - Typ trzy. Kopiujący. - Jak on działa? - spytał Mazeka. - Nie wiadomo. - odpowiedział Toa Electrix. - Nawet dwa takie same mogą trochę inaczej działać. Ale na pewno kopiuje. - Żeby się dowiedzieć trzeba wypróbować ten kryształ. - powiedział Toa Dawgra. - Jak? - spytał Kraatokadermis. - Kryształ wybierze czas. - Odpowiedział Toa Dawgra. - Wtedy się zaświeci. - Trzeba będzie go przytrzymać, wycelować w jakiś przedmiot i popchnąc kryształ w kierunku celu. - Kontynuował Toa Crush. - Ratunku! Toa! - wołał jakiś Matoran. - Makuta! - powiedział TE. - Oni nigdy nie odpuszczą. - Mazeka. Ty i Kraatokadermis ukryjcie kryształ. Na pewno po to tu są - poinformował Toa Jaller. - Pod domem Turagi Jovana jest sekretna kryjówka. Przeczekacie tam atak Makut. My się nimi zajmiemy. Kraatokadermis, weź ten radar Gdy będziecie mogli wrócić dostaniecie na niego sygnał. - Dobra. - odpowiedział Kraatokadermis. - To do roboty. CDN... in: Cz.2:"Moc kryształu" Kraatokadermis i Mazeka pod eskortą Toa docierają do miejsca gdzie zatrzymują ich Makuta. - Dalej nie pójdziecie! - powiedział Antroz. - Kraatokadermis, wiesz, co macie robić. - powiedział Toa Electrix. Kraatocedermisowi i Mazece udało się uciec z pola walki, ale za nimi ruszył Vultraz z Kiropem oraz Vicanem. Gdy Kraatokadermis i Mazeka dotarli do domu Turagi Jovana zamkneli go od środka. - Dobra. to co teraz robimy? - spytał Mazeka. Kraatokadermis rozejrzał się dookoła. - Dźwignia. - powiedział wskazując ręką na małą rurę na ścianie. - Chyba żartujesz. - powiedział zdziwiony Mazeka. - Nie. - odpowiedział Kraatokadermis pchnąc "rurę" w dół. Przed nim i Mazeką otworzyło się przejście. - Schody. - powiedzdział Mazeka. - Chyba do tej kryjówki, o której mówili Toa. Kraatokadermis i Mazeka zeszli po schodach w ciemny i ciasny korytarz. - Światło! - poinformował Mazeka. - Tam coś musi być. - powiedział Kraatokadermis. - Może... ta kryjówka! - Kraatoka, spójrz, jesteśmy pod wodą. - powiedział Mazeka patrząc na okna korytarza. Wreszcie Kraatokadermisowi i Mazece udało się wyjść z korytarza do jasnego pomieszczenia. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał Mazeka. - Chyba... zaraz Rockoh T3, Jetrax V16 (nowa wersja Jetraxa dla Kopaki)? - powiedział Kraatokadermis. - Już wiem. Jesteśmy na Karda-nui w hangarze Toa. Kryształ... świeci! - Wiesz co zrobić. - przypomniał Mazeka. Kraatokadermis wycelował w Jetraxa i popchnął kryształ w jego kierunku. Z kryształu poleciał promień lasera trafiając w Jetraxa i kopiując go, ale trochę zmienionego. - Już wiemy jak to działa. - powiedział z uśmiechem Mazeka. - Sygnał od Toa. - powiedział Kraatokadermis. - Wracajmy. - A co z nowym Jetraxem? - spytał Mazeka. - Nie jest niewidzialny. Toa i tak się dowiedzą. - Nie - opowiedział Kraatokadermis robiąc ruch ostrzem przez co Jetrax stał się niewidzialny. Mazeka nic nie powiedział tylko wyszedł z hangaru, a Kraatokadermis za nim. Gdy wyszli przed dom Turagi Jovana zobaczyli szczątki Adaptacyjnego Kanohi Kakama Toa Crusha. - Co? - powiedział Mazeka ze zdziwieniem. - Czy... to miał Toa Crush? - Tak. - odpowiedział Kraatokadermis równie zdziwiony. - To na pewno zrobił Antroz. - powiedział Mazeka. - Zemszczę się. - Nie możesz. - ostrzegł go Kraatokadermis. - Jesteś "trochę" za słaby. Po za tym jeden, a ich ilu? Ośmiu! Rozumiesz? Nie masz szans. - Mylisz się. - odpowiedział Mazeka i pobiegł do domu Turagi Jovana. Kraatokadermis pobiegł za nim, ale nie zdążył, bo Mazeka zamknął dom od środka. Za chwilę Kraatokadermis zobaczył w powietrzu kopię Jetraxa V16 z Mazeką w środku. - Czy on zwariował? - powiedział Toa Electrix. - Tak. - odpowiedział Kraatokadermis. - Chce się zemścić za Crusha. - To chyba już go nie zobaczymy. - Toa Electrix. CDN... in: Cz.3:"Błąd" - Tego nie zrobił Antroz. - powiedział Toa Electrix. - Crush go ratował. - kontynuował Toa Jaller. - Ratował... Antroza? - spytał Kraatokadermis. - Przed czym? Lub przed kim? - Przed Chiroxem. - odpowiedział Toa Leskovik. - Chirox strzelił do niego Nova Blastem. Crush zdążył się zorientować i stanął przed Antrozem. I to jego załatwił Chirox. - I co się stało z Antrozem? - spytał ponownie Kraatokadermis. - Chirox po za Nova Blastem strzelił też paraliżującym pociskiem, który załatwił Antroza. - odpowiedział Toa Dawgra. - A co zrobimy z tą sprawą z Mazeką? - zapytał TE. - Może... - zaczął Toa Dawgra. - Dostaniemy się na Destral i go uratujemy. - odpowiedział Kraatokadermis. - Kto się zgadza? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę. - To do roboty! - powiedział Kraatokadermis. ( w bazie Bractwa Makuty) - To co z nim zrobimy? - spytał Bitil. - Cierpliwości. - odpowiedział Chirox. - Jak nasz mistrz wróci to on to ustali. - Mutran? - zapytał (ze śmiechem) zdziwiony Krika. - To najgłupsza Makuta jakiego znam. A dla ciebie z powodu Antroza to i tak będzie wtedy kiepsko. - To co w końcu zrobimy z Mazeką? - spytał Vutraz. - Bo chcę się go pozbyć. - Kryształ... - powiedziała Gorast. - Racja. - powiedział Chirox. - Oddawaj go. Chyba, że chcesz żeby Vultraz cię załatwił. - No dobra. - odpowiedział Mazeka dając Vamprahowi kryształ. - Tylko mnie wypuśćcie. - Nie jesteś nam już potrzebny. - powiedział Chirox. - Vultraz, możesz się go pozbyć. - Co? - zdziwił się Mazeka. Nagle pojawił się Toa Dawgra w Jetraxie V16. Vamprahovi wypadł kryształ Protodermis... CDN... in: ↓ Cz. 4:"Ratunek" Mazeka wziął kryształ toczący się po ziemi. - Mazeka! - krzyknął Toa Dawgra. - Szybko do Jetraxa! Chirox i Vultraz rzucili się na matorana, ale ten zdążył wsiąść. - Tylko nie rób wiecej takich numerów. - powiedział Toa Dawgra. - Dobra. - odpowiedział Mazeka widząc pozostałe latające pojazdy Toa, a w nich: Jallera, Leskovikka i Kraatokadermisa. Na komunikatorze Toa Dawgry wyświetlił się hologram Toa Lewy. - Misja wykonana. - poinformował Toa Dawgra. - A co z kryształem? - spytał Toa Lewa. - Mam go w ręcę. - odpowiedział Mazeka patrząc na pustą dłoń. - Co? - Jak to możliwe? - zdziwił się Dawgra. - To Brac... ...tw... ...o tssssssssssss - odpowiedział Toa Lewa, a za chwilę w komunikatorze Dawgry było widać jak Lewa odbija laserowe pociski. Za chwilę hologram zniknął. - Hmm... czyli jakieś bractwo ukradło kryształ i spowodowało zakłócenia, oraz zaatokowało Lewę. - powiedział Toa Dawgra. -Groźnie. CDN... in: ↓ Cz.5:"Maska"/koniec Dawgra miał rację. Kryształ w posiadaniu nieodpowiedniej osoby mógłby wywołać wielkie szkody, a najgorsze było dla Toa to, że nawet nie wiedziali co stało się z jednym z nich, kto to zrobił i po co? Toa wrócili do swojej siedziby na Ka-nui. Gdy wysiedli z pojazdów Leskovikk zobaczył kawałki adaptacyjnego Miru Nuva a obok symbol podobny do Kanohi Hau... CDN... ---------------- Informacje nie umieszczone w opowieści: * Gdy Mazeka dotarł na Destral miał przy sobie kryształ Protodermis. * Mazeka został złapany przez Makuta na Destral. Postacie *Toa **Toa Leskovikk **Toa Dawgra **Toa Crush **Toa Jaller **Toa Lewa * Makuta **Chirox **Vamprah **Antroz(wspomniany) *Mutran (wspomniany) **Bitil *Krika *Matoranie **Dobrzy ***Mazeka ***Kraatokadermis **Źli ***Vultraz